


Another Lostbelt 3 (notes)

by Sakuraofchaos



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 15:22:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30108027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakuraofchaos/pseuds/Sakuraofchaos
Summary: I could use some soundtrack ideas.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Another Lostbelt 3 (notes)

I am in need of some soundtrack ideas. Preferably some Chinese or Chinese inspired media. Even something similar to NieR Automata (I included the OST because NieR Automata has a similar premise to part 2 of FGO in which both series have its main characters saving humanity from an otherworldly terrible threat, the world is basically wiped clean and only a few humans/human data remain, and the villains of both aren’t evil but still oppose the main character anyway for their own motives) or Nioh (I haven’t played the game but I like the soundtrack; I did hear it’s a Dark Souls type of game and it’s on Steam). 

Here is the soundtrack so far:

https://youtube.com/playlist?list=PLUQuu7V3SKNO6NJtA-eWJxBrvT5EvgqAU


End file.
